


The Most Beautiful Thing

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo and Orlando share a celebration with family and friends before engaging in one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Ireth and Getty; thanks so much!
> 
> Written for Karenrae for the 2009 Merry Viggorli fic swap.

“It was good to see you all again,” Orlando said to Dom and Billy as he embraced them one after the other. “I’m really glad you all could make it to the party.” 

Elijah grinned, pouncing for his own hug. “Yeah, it was fun. We should get together more often, like we used to, for more than the holidays.”

Viggo’s eyes narrowed. “Only if you promise you won’t chase me around the tree again brandishing mistletoe. It offends my kingly personage.”

All three Hobbits stuck out their tongues at him before breaking into fits of laughter. “Well, you said your Elf was off limits,” Billy reminded him. “Who else were we going to chase?”

“Bean,” Orlando answered, possessively curling an arm around Viggo’s waist.

“You heard the man,” Viggo added with a laugh.

They shared a few more jokes, until wishes of “Merry Christmas,” were exchanged, along with “Good nights,” and Elijah, Dom, and Billy pushed and shoved their way to their cars, their laughter floating back toward the couple in the doorway. The Hobbits, with the exception of Astin and family, were the last to leave. Viggo’s mother and Orlando’s family had retired to their guestrooms upstairs, pleading fatigue from traveling. Henry had gone to his own room as well to phone his girlfriend.

“That was fun,” Orlando murmured, pausing to stretch his back after locking the door. 

Viggo set the security system for the night and turned toward his lover, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Yeah, it was. Everything went well, too. Maybe we should open a catering business when we’re too old for movies.” 

Together they made their way into the kitchen to survey the damage. Piles of dishes and pots and pans scattered about greeted them. Glasses were on every surface. The trash bin was overflowing. 

“Maybe not,” they said in unison.

“Tomorrow, bright and early,” Orlando decided. He turned to leave, noticing after a few steps that Viggo hadn’t moved. “Vig?” 

Viggo shook his head, an enigmatic smile on his face. “I’ll be up in a few minutes. There’s something I need to do.”

“Okay. Think I’ll take a shower to loosen up my back a bit. See you upstairs, love.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orlando stopped short as he entered the bedroom from the adjoining bathroom a short time later, a smile curving his lips upward. Viggo lay on their bed, propped against the pillows at the headboard. Orlando let his eyes travel from the soles of Viggo’s feet, up the black-clad legs, over the bare torso, past the bright red bow around his neck, to his handsome, grinning face before traversing the same features in reverse. Orlando never forgot what a lucky man he was, but at times like these, he was always reminded again.

“Are you my present, then?” Orlando asked enthusiastically, a grin lighting his face.

“I’m anything you want me to be,” Viggo answered. 

Viggo’s soft, rumbled growl was a never-failing turn on for Orlando, and his body reacted accordingly. His pulse began to thrum unevenly, and his blood rushed toward his groin. He strolled forward slowly, drawing out the moment, heightening the anticipation. By the time he reached the foot of the bed he was hard.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I thought you might.” Viggo sat up and scooted toward the headboard, making room for Orlando. “Here, sit.”

Orlando did, accepting the glass of champagne Viggo handed to him. Viggo moved close, briefly pressing a kiss to Orlando’s lips before drawing away to reach for his own glass. 

“To us,” he whispered.

Orlando’s response was quick and heartfelt. “To us.” 

He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip, then another, his eyes never leaving Viggo’s face, and so he missed the movement of Viggo’s hand, only noticing when something was pressed into his own. 

Orlando looked down at the small brightly-wrapped package. “What’s this?” 

“Open it.”

Orlando reached across and set his glass down on the table, raised his eyes to Viggo’s. “I thought we weren’t exchanging gifts until the morning.”

“We are. Consider this an extra.”

“Okay.” Orlando proceeded to open the carefully wrapped item, withdrawing a small booklet. He flipped through it quickly, then more slowly as what he was seeing penetrated his brain. Abstract drawings, some erotic, some not, with messages penned beneath. “Good for one back rub and blow job,” he read aloud, his voice thick with reawakened lust.

Viggo cleared his throat. “It’s been a crazy month. Hell, it’s been a crazy year for us both. And I know you wanted to go up to the ranch for Christmas . . .”

Orlando shook his head, his fingertips resting on Viggo’s lips. “I’m happy to be anywhere with you, Vig, you know that.”

“That’s the point,” Viggo replied when Orlando moved his hand. He indicated the booklet Orlando held in his hand. “I want to make it up to you . . . to us both, really. This is just a small part of it, but you can choose something to cash in, if you want, or not. Or save them all for later.”

Looking through the coupons again, Orlando bit his lip. There were too many options, too many gifts, and all of them making him horny as hell. He chose one at random and handed it to Viggo, who smiled. “Now, then, do I finally get to unwrap you?” Orlando asked.

“You don’t want to wait until Christmas Day?”

“It’s already Christmas in England,” Orlando retorted softly, leaning in, his hands framing Viggo’s face briefly before sliding back to tangle in his lover’s long hair, pulling him closer still. His lips moved over Viggo’s in a slow, deep kiss. He drew back, panting. “And I’ve been waiting to unwrap you all night.”

“Have you?” Viggo asked. 

“Mmm.” Orlando began to trail his lips along Viggo’s jaw, occasionally darting his tongue out to lick and taste the skin. He turned his attention back to Viggo’s mouth before moving lower, teasing along the tendons of Viggo’s neck before going for the hollow at the base, one of the spots that always made Viggo moan in pleasure. The ribbon brought him up short, and he raised his head reluctantly to better see to undo it. He had just moved his hands to the velvet material when Viggo’s voice stilled them.

“You could always leave it.”

“Good idea,” Orlando agreed, gently pressing Viggo down onto the bed. With hands and lips he began leisurely following long explored and memorized paths downward, ever downward. He paused here and there to pay particular attention to areas that drove Viggo wild: a gentle bite of a nipple, a stroke of his hand down one of his sides, a flick of his tongue into Viggo’s navel, all led Orlando toward his goal. He smoothed his hand over the bulge in Viggo’s pajama pants before closing his fist around it, smiling when Viggo’s hips bucked upward.

“Fuck, Orli.”

Orlando’s smile broadened as he began to slide the bottoms down over Viggo’s hips. Tossing the pants aside, he quickly got naked before moving to cover Viggo’s body with his own. Viggo drew him down for another kiss, gliding his hands over Orlando’s back, sliding them down to cup his ass. The move brought their erections into alignment, and Viggo took the opportunity to flip the pleasurably distracted Orlando onto his back. 

“I thought you were *my* present,” Orlando reminded him. But he didn’t really care who did what to whom, or how, not at all, and he knew that Viggo didn’t either.

“I am, but you’re not the only one who’s been hungry all night,” Viggo announced, beginning his own re-mapping of his lover’s body. Hands, lips, tongue tracing patterns on the smooth skin, treating the sun tattoo to loving scrutiny. Finally he slipped lower still, until his face was just above Orlando’s groin. Blue eyes met brown while Viggo’s tongue darted out to lick his lips. 

Orlando’s cock twitched in response. “Why don’t you come up here, then?” he urged. 

Viggo smiled. That *was* what Orlando had asked for after all, even if he hadn’t read the coupon closely, so Viggo was more than happy to oblige. They changed positions with the ease of longtime lovers, until Viggo was on his back, Orlando’s knees were on either side of his head, and Orlando’s rock hard member bobbed tantalizingly before Viggo’s eyes. Orlando moved to lick at the tip of Viggo’s swollen shaft before swirling his tongue around the head. Viggo’s hands tightened on his buttocks, his “Don’t tease, Orli,” signal. With a grin, he immediately obliged and moaned around Viggo’s cock as his own was engulfed by the heat of Viggo’s mouth. For a few moments the only sounds in the room were their groans of mutual pleasure. Then Viggo let Orlando slide from his mouth, giving him a gentle nudge. Orlando raised his own head, a frown on his face.

“Want you inside me,” Viggo explained.

“Sounds brilliant,” Orlando agreed, his expression altering to a wide grin, and not one needing to be asked twice, he quickly moved to retrieve the lube from the night stand. On his knees between Viggo’s thighs, he coated his fingers generously, and watching his lover’s face, Orlando began to prepare him, stroking, scissoring, occasionally nudging Viggo’s prostate, until he was voicing his readiness with harsh groans punctuated with, “Now, Orli.”

Orlando was more than willing to agree and moved close, draping Viggo’s raised legs across his own. He began to press into Viggo, slowly, reverently, until he was balls deep in his lover’s snug channel. He closed his eyes, sucking in a breath to steady himself. “So good, Vig. You always feel so fucking good.”

He began to move, each stroke outward and each thrust in, measured, shallow, until Viggo’s legs tightened about his waist, urging him to hold nothing back. Orlando complied. The pleasure was intense, as it always was when they came together, and Orlando never wanted it to end, but he was rapidly losing the shreds of his control.

“Touch yourself,” he panted.

Viggo immediately closed a fist around his erection and began to pump in time with Orlando’s thrusts. Orlando groaned at the sight. “You’re so damn sexy, love,” he whispered, moving a hand to cover Viggo’s.

“Gonna come.” The words had barely left Viggo’s lips when, eyes locked with Orlando’s, mouth open in a silent moan of ecstasy, creamy liquid jetted across his abdomen. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Orli, Orli.”

“I’m . . . there . . .Viggo . . .” Orlando thrust into Viggo’s body, stilled as white hot pleasure seared through him as he came. 

He lowered his body over Viggo’s, bent his head, and claimed his lover’s mouth in a kiss that began urgently but quickly gentled. 

“I love you, Vig,” Orlando breathed when he drew back for air.

“I love you too. So much,” Viggo whispered, tangling his fingers in Orlando’s hair and tugging his face close for another kiss. 

“Don’t want to move.”

In spite of his protest to the contrary, Orlando pulled away reluctantly to search for his discarded T-shirt and cleaned them both before settling down again in Viggo’s welcoming arms. Down the hallway he heard the clock chime midnight. 

“It’s Christmas,” Orlando observed, turning in Viggo’s arms, kissing him. “Merry Christmas, Vig.”

“It’s felt like that for the last ten years,” Viggo replied.

“Yeah . . . yeah, it has.”

They shared one last, lingering kiss before fatigue overtook them. Before he dozed off completely Orlando thought again about the party. It had been fun, and he cherished the time he’d spent with his family and friends. In the morning they would open presents, but Orlando knew the most beautiful thing he had ever received was the gift of Viggo’s heart. And what could truly compare with that?

The End


End file.
